Twisted Bliss
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: Everything is going fine in Green Grove at least for now. It's Bliss at the moment. No Drama, just four friends hanging out and discovering feelings. Disclaimer: We don't own Twisted or make any kind of profit from the show. Jo/Danny and potential Lacey/Rico Co-write with Lcat14, my first one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is going to be my first story in this fandom. I usually write in the Austin and Ally world because the characters are easy to manipulate into my own situations, all Disney and Nick shows are like that. Moldable characters are great. Twisted will be a challenge because of being both drama and mystery. I kind of had a thought to write about the characters having fun, being young and happy. I for one have no idea were this will go. This is really just like an opening scene that came to me in a very dream like way. So here it is...**

**Chapter 1**

Danny was genuinely happy for the first time in over five years. Danny wasn't you're typical 16 year old boy. He'd spent five years in a Juvenile detention facility. He had spent time there for a murder he didn't commit and even though that was public knowledge now people in the sleepy little town still viewed him as some delinquent outcast. He didn't care though he had his two childhood best friends back, he would be the first to admit it wasn't back to how it was before, partly because Jo and Lacey had drifted apart in that time and they were working on reconnecting with each other and with Danny himself. It also wasn't perfect yet either because they were 16 now, not 11 and unfortunately hormones were causing a few problems. Putting all that aside Danny was happy. He is walking into Johnny Cakes with Jo and on a whim he twirled her down the row of booths to their usual table. Jo smiled and laughed something Danny enjoyed very much, he liked her smile.

Lacey, a tall dark skinned beauty who in a way, during the time Danny was gone, had, in an attempt to get through the darkness, become a the popular girl who was somewhat a "mean girl." It hadn't been her first choice but she had done it to survive. She had intentionally alienated the one other person who understood what she felt, Jo. Jo had needed Lacey badly to talk about what happened and Lacey had just sort of dropped her and worked on changing who she was. Jo, she is sweet and sensitive, incredibly smart. She is the epitome of the word cute, short, dirty blonde hair and sparkly green eyes. Jo didn't really see that she was pretty she had resigned herself as a geek, an outcast and had become inseparable with her now best friend Rico.

Rico who was the other top student next to Jo, was in every sense of the word, awkward. Not only was he a nervous wreck around Jo half the time because he had a massive crush on her but around Danny too. He was nervous around Danny because he honestly didn't know what to think of him. He thought Danny was a cool guy and all but having been viewed as a murderer gave him this sort of tough edge that Rico certainly didn't posses. Rico was considered a geek at school too but he is adorable and doesn't know it. Danny treats him like a fellow guy, a first for him, since he's had Jo as his best friend for so long now, she tends to just treat him like a friend, not a guy and sometimes guys need you know guy time. Rico's other inner battle over his feelings on Danny was because he knew girls, Jo in particular, found Danny to be good-looking. He didn't blame the girls, he is. Add in that bad boy image and Danny didn't have to do a thing to get girls to flirt with him. Rico wasn't really jealous, maybe envious.

Lacey watched as Danny twirled Jo around, she smiled to herself, even though she and Danny had had a bit of fling after he got back, she knew Jo and Danny were end game. It had always been that way. She might be the only one who knew that but it didn't matter. Lacey heard Rico sigh and she wasn't sure if it was because he liked Jo as more then friend, she had suspicions about that or if he found it cute. Rico had a bit of a romantic heart, Lacey found it intriguing when he let it show.

"Danny stop, seriously, I'm getting Dizzy." Jo laughed and smiled. Danny's heart could melt into a puddle of red goo at her smile.

"Sorry." He grinned back spinning her one last time into the booth and she kind of fell into it and immediately put her head in her hands to ease the spinning of her mind and her heart. Jo's feelings for Danny were conflicted at the moment. She loved him then felt so done with the whole mess a minute later and then back again. "Hey Rico, Lacey. What's up?"

"Studying for History." Rico was sarcastic as he pointed to his math book which was open to the homework page. Danny laughed. Lacy nearly chocked on her water.

"I'm skipping the math homework myself." Lacey said. "I want to do something more fun."

"Like what?" Danny looked her in the eyes and smiled. He had missed them too much while he was away.

"I don't know, anything."

"uugghh." Jo made an inaudible sound next to Danny and leaned her head back.

"You okay?" Rico asked.

"Yeah, fine, last of the dizzy is fading." She sent a half hearted glare at Danny, he just smiled and busted out laughing. Then she pulled out her own homework to begin. She wan't going to let anyone or anything get in the way of her school work.

"Jo, really?" Lacey whined.

"You know what Lace, I'm on the verge of failing half my classes. I am still playing catch up." Danny looked at her apologetically.

"Okay fine, we will use this beautiful Thursday evening to do homework." Lacy rolled her eyes. "But this weekend the four of us are doing something fun, we deserve it."

"Me too?" Rico looked up at Lacey confused.

"Yes, you too Rico. Why not you?" Lacey replied.

"I don't know it just seemed like you guys were a threesome again." He looked down again.

"No way dude, you are now stuck with us forever." Jo grinned at him.

"Yeah, it's cool to have another guy around." Danny agreed.

"Rico, you've been here for all of us during this whole mess, you are definitely in." Lacey patted his shoulder.

"So this weekend, something fun..." Jo hesitated.

"Exciting... " came from Rico.

"Different..." That was Lacey

"New..." Danny finished. They all gave each other a smile and began to work on the homework and eat the delicious food that was served at Johnny Cakes. A few french fires were thrown back and forth as they studied but all in good fun, it helped keep the stress levels down. One even hit Jo right between the eyes and she started laughing so hard she was crying. The world in their sleepy little town not too far upstate from New York City was finally starting to feel normal again.

**A/N See, I could take this story anywhere, I implied a bit of Jo/Danny and Lacey/Rico but whatever happens either with me writing or Lcat14, we'll have to see.**

**Just making an update to address two specific reviews we received.**

**To the guest reviewer: You probably won't be visiting this story again but if you do I think you misunderstood a few things in this story. It's just fanfiction anyway it can be whatever it wants. First of all I had no intention of Cheapening what Danny and Lacey had, if you feel I did, I'm sorry. Lacey and Danny full well did have a fling; they were in lust, not in love. They still love each other as friends; there are different kinds of love. Lacey's character pointed out on the show she knew that Danny and Jo were meant for each other, was she mad at that moment, yeah, maybe but I think mostly at herself for letting sex get in the way when she knew all along that Danny and Jo would end up together. I think having Lacey in my story be okay with them liking each other makes her strong and mature, I was not belittling her at all and I don't agree that show did either. But as viewers we see things differently and that's okay. **

**To DieHardJannyFan (who probably won't see this either but you don't have the PM activated) I wanted to say I'm sorry that the story wasn't what you expected. I wanted to write a light story about the characters actually being happy and doing normal things. Instead of being all wrapped up in drama and solving a crime. It's a fluffy story. Just meant to make you feel good, it doesn't need much substance, that wasn't the intention. Fanfiction can be whatever it wants. As for the story being a mess, this was just an introduction and I am aware of the run on sentences. I know it's a little back and forth with the focus, but I wanted it that way. It's a third person narrative with the perspective of fly watching them and taking it all in. Other then that, where is there a mess? Constructive criticism and help is always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday afternoon and a little chillier then expected but the sun was shining and four friends were walking along the beach with no one else around to bother them.

"Is the sun always this bright?" Rico shaded his eyes which were already covered by dark sunglasses.

"I know man, now I remember why I don't like being outside." Jo squinted against the sun.

"Well that's what you get for being like vampires." Lacey joked. She took a deep breath and looked up to the sun. "I accept the light dear sun." She announced in a loud firm voice. Danny was quiet he took in the scene. He enjoyed this, just watching his friends be goofy, normal, no drama, no mystery to solve. This was the most fun he had is such a long time; it was exciting to him to be outside in the fresh air, no prying or judging eyes. He felt free for the first time, in years, no, really in his life.

"It does feel nice because it's cold." Jo shivered a little as breeze swept across the beach.

"Yeah, whose brilliant idea was it to come to the beach in November anyway?" Rico asked.

"Sorry, mine." Danny sheepishly raised his hand and shrugged.

"It's cool man, I was teasing." Rico was quick to reply when he saw how hurt Danny looked. Rico worried about Danny's feelings more than anyone else's at the moment. Danny in some ways was the deprived socially awkward one because he'd missed out on so much growing up but yet seemed to remain cool about it.

"Good, because this is like heaven to me." Danny took a deep breath of cool, clean fresh air and smiled up into the sun.

"You know there is something I haven't said to you yet Danny and I probably should. " Lacey looked down at the sand and lazily drew a sun with the toe of her sneaker. Everyone was waiting for her to continue. "I'm sorry that you didn't get to have this kind of experience before. I'm sorry I was rude to you when you got back. I realize you were just looking for a thread of something to hold on to."

"Lacey, you have been there for me in more ways than one and that shows me how you feel, you didn't need to say it." Danny wrapped her in a hug and she held tightly back. "Thank you for just being you Lace. It's enough."

"I feel better now." She sighed. Things were still not how they used to be, but it really was more then any of them could have asked for after everything they'd been through. "Hey I've got a great idea." Lacey had a grin on her face. Jo knew that this could either be really good or really bad so she waited with a questioning look on her face. Jo stood next to Rico they had been walking arm and arm trying to do the famous old Monkee's walk from the opening of the TV show but the sand had made it difficult. "I think we should split into pairs and play 20 questions, like get to know each other. I mean I know Jo and Danny, but like only till we were 11, at 16 we're different. I honestly don't know you, Rico, all that well at all. "

"But Jo and I do know each other very well." Rico tickled Jo's side in just the right place to make her yelp like a dog, she punched his arm in return.

"We would only need to switch partners a twice then instead of three times." Danny said. Rico nodded that made sense. "Lacey your idea, you pick who you want to get to know first.

"I pick Jo, girl talk first." Lacey replied pulling Jo along the beach in one direction. "You boys have fun now." She was laughing while Jo was trying not to fall on her face.

Danny and Rico stood watching the two girls briskly walking away. They glanced at each other and then at the sand. They had spent time alone together before but not as much as they could've.

"So, Danny, how do you get your hair to look so luscious?" Rico asked trying to break the awkward tension.

"You choose that as your first of twenty questions?" Danny let out a light but genuine laugh and when he smiled Rico was reminded why so many girls were attracted to him. He sighed.

"I don't know, I'm socially inept, I thought it would break the weirdness factor apart a little." Rico shrugged.

"It's okay, dude. It was funny." Danny replied. "To answer your very bromancetastic question…. I just wash it every few days, nothing else."

"Seriously you don't spend like hours on it?" Rico looked very shocked.

"Nope, how could I, I was in Juvy for five years. You aren't allowed to do much about anything in there." Danny answered honestly.

"So it just looks like that naturally?" Rico was impressed. Danny nodded.

"Okay, my turn." Danny looked around aimlessly for a minute before he asked a question. He wanted it to be good and thoughtful but his mind was only in one place. "So how awkward was Jo at 13 or 14?"

"Aren't you supposed to ask questions about getting to know me?" Rico raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn't really sounding rude, but it was quit sassy, he was hoping Danny wouldn't figure out that he liked Jo.

"Yeah, sorry. We're guys, we just talk, hang, chill." Danny paused. "No need for stupid games."

"Yeah." Rico affirmed. This lead to the boys talking about music and Rico catching Danny up on Pop Culture and Danny giving Rico a soccer lesson. Rico wasn't into sports but he wasn't nearly as clumsy as Danny expected. He taught Rico how to knee dribble and head the ball within just a few minutes.

While boys had given up Twenty Questions to just hang out the girls were bonding while the breeze threatened to mess up their hair, Jo didn't really care but Lacey would have to struggle with it later if it got too bad but for now she ignored it.

"So, what kind of music are you into now?" Lacey asked Jo as they walked with their arms linked huddled close together for warmth.

"A bit of everything really. I go in phases, some days it's sad singer songwriters, other's indie rock, then some classic rock. I could go on for days about music." Jo replied looking out over the water and squinting her eyes against the sun again. "What about you?" Jo used up her next question.

"Don't laugh." Lacey pleaded, Jo nodded. "I am still really into pop music and musicals." Lacey covered her face a little.

"Lacey, it's cool with me... I still have a slight obsession with those too." Jo squeezed her hand in support.

"Really?" Lacey looked shocked. Jo nodded and they smile at each other. They were so different most of the time, they always had been but they had the most random things in common. They continued talking about movies and books, well Jo talked about books, Lacey was smart and did well in school but she didn't have the love of reading like Jo did. Lacey did enjoy a good book now and then she just wasn't a constant reader like Jo. After asking each other about likes and dislikes for awhile. Lacey ventured into the deeper material. Things she wanted to know about her former best friend who was slowing turning back into her best friend.

"So when did you get your first kiss?" Lacey asked.

"This year, not too long ago." Jo blushed a little, she knew sixteen was a little late for your first kiss but whatever.

"Really, huh, I heard a rumor about you and Greg Sullivan back in ninth grade. I guess it wasn't true." Lacey admitted.

"What, there was a rumor about me in Freshmen Year?" Jo looked generally surprised.

"Yeah, it was going around that you and he had sex behind the bleachers during a football game." Lacey responded surprised Jo had no idea about it. She really had put herself on the outside edge of things. Lacey didn't understand that, Jo could be really popular if she wanted. But she was kind of glad Jo didn't care about stuff like that, it was part of her charm. Jo was kind of lost in thought for a moment. "Wait, so Tyler was your first kiss and you slept with him?" Lacey was shocked. Jo had rushed into something, Jo, the ever thoughtful, think things through one had done something dumb.

"Yes and I'm not proud of it, I shouldn't have slept with him. I regret it so much. I should have stuck to my plan of being completely celibate." Jo sighed and leaned onto Lacey's shoulder. She admired Lacey's strength, honestly and confidence, she sometimes wished she could be more like that.

"Jo, it's okay to mess up once in a while." Lacey encouraged. "Do you still like Danny?" She held her breath, she knew it was a sensitive subject. She didn't want to upset Jo.

"I don't know." Jo answered with a confused look on her face. "I am so confused. I am so done with all the drama, all the lies, all the mysteries but then I take one look at those eyes and my knees feel weak. Then he says something sweet and I just...AAARRRHHHGGGG" Jo sighed in frustration.

"Look, Jo I know that Danny likes you, he told me before he went and told you. Well, I told him and then he figured it out too. It's always been you and Danny that end up together." Lacey looked into Jo's green eyes, they were conflicted.

"I just don't think now is the time." Jo said quietly. This got Lacey thinking. She would make them happen. It would be good for both of them. She knew Danny and Jo would be doing their twenty questions together next as she got to know Rico. Maybe she could get him to help her with an idea, he is a smart guy. They returned to the boys who were kicking around the soccer ball Danny had brought with them. Jo was laughing. "Rico are you playing a sport?" She pretended to be all shocked.

"Shut up. Jo." Rico smiled. "It's actually not so bad."

"Hey Rico, you come with me now." Lace politely demanded. Rico shrugged and followed Lacey in the direction that she and Jo had just come from. "See you later, Man." Rico called back to Danny.

"Yeah. Later." Danny shouted back as they retreated down the beach. "I guess it's just you and me." Danny smiled as he gently kicked the ball to Jo and she missed it. He laughed inwardly at her adorable lack of coordination.

Rico and Lacey had a similar conversation about music, movies and other such interests. Lacey was genuinely happy to learn what a cool guy Rico was. So he was didn't join to many things at school and he was smart, that got him labeled as a nerd, but he really was cool. Rico was glad to learn that Lacey wasn't the shallow girl she had seemed to be and getting to know was a lot of fun. They had the same sarcastic sense of humor and both appreciated a good dirty joke. They were not walking very close together so it gave Lacey a chance to study Rico's facial features and his expressions.

"You know, you're pretty cute." Lacey said out of nowhere. "I don't think anyone takes the time to notice but you are. I wouldn't lie." Lacey's open and honest remark made Rico blush a little. She found that all the more endearing. Rico didn't reply, he didn't know how. He was kind of taken back by her openness.

"Um, thanks." He said, but it sounded more like a question. They continued talking about other subjects and enjoyed laughing with each other. Jo and Danny were casually talking as well, nothing too deep, just rebuilding their knowledge of each other and seeing if old traits still existed. Danny suddenly attacked Jo's sides and she busted out laughing, yup she was still ticklish.

"Danny, stop, come on..." Jo sounded much like the eleven year old girl he remembered. Not as whiny about it, but still very similar. Danny grinned from ear to ear.

"Good, same old Jo." He let her go and immediately regretted it. It felt right to have his arms around her and Jo immediately shivered.

"Has it gotten even colder?" Jo asked. She looked at her watch, they had been talking for a couple hours, their twenty questions long done. She wondered where Lacey and Rico were off too. Danny came next to her and wrapped his arms around her again. Standing behind her and resting his chin on her head. They immediately felt warmer and more comfortable, but for more reasons then the relief from the cold.

"Look, Lacey if Jo said she wasn't sure don't push it." Rico answered slightly pained when Lacey asked his thoughts on getting Danny and Jo together.

"Do you like Jo?" Lacey asked. She was more perceptive then he thought.

"I did, but it's faded away a bit but there's still that little pea sized feeling in my gut whenever we are together." Rico admitted sheepishly. "It's so cliche I know."

"It's cute, but I'm glad that you have let yourself like other people and that it's fading. You are a cool guy who should date a lot of different people." Lacey put an arm over his shoulder and they approached the spot where they left Danny and Jo. "Maybe I won't need to get them together after all." Lacey grinned at the cuteness if front of her. Danny was keeping Jo warm and their faces where only inches apart.

"Hey, we're back." Rico said. Danny and Jo both turned to look at them.

"Good, can we go somewhere to get warm now?" Jo asked. "I'm freezing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days of talking to and convincing Rico to help, Lacey's plan to have Danny and Jo alone on a date was being executed. Lacey is just as clever and Rico and Jo, she doesn't always like to show that side of herself though, the reason is denied even to herself. She doesn't want anyone to think she's a geek. She knows she gives too much value to what other people think, she is working on it.

"Jo, do want to hang out at Johnny Cake's tonight?" Lacey asked casually to Jo in the hallway of Green Grove High.

"Sure, Rico is going to his grandmothers house for dinner, well his parents are making him go." Jo replied with a smile.

"I'll ask Danny too, it will be like old times." Lacey knew that Rico was going to be home locked in his room for the evening. She knew that even though he was getting over his feelings for Jo that he didn't want to witness the potential cuteness of Danny and Jo. She didn't blame him, she understood how awkward it might be. That was how Rico was helping by not being available to hang out.

"Hey, it'll be like old times." Jo's eyes lit up. "I like how the last couple weeks have been so easy, so fun. No drama."

"I know, it's perfect." Lacey departed to her class as did Jo. All Lacey had to do was come to dinner and then get called away by a text. It was a basic and overused plan but it was easy and believable. She was going to say that her mother texted and needs her home. Nothing could go wrong, unless they caught sight of her while she watched from a distance. She wanted to see where it would go when they were left alone.

School went by quickly today, it was the day before Thanksgiving break so there was that extended weekend excitement in the air. Danny had missed that feeling. Those feelings that you get only when you are in school. Danny smiled as he looked up at the cloudy sky. There was a definite chill in the air. He knew there would be snow on the ground before they headed back to school on Monday. A five day weekend. This was first Thanksgiving home in five years. His mom had the tradition of decorating for Christmas the day after Thanksgiving. She said it was great way to burn the calories off from the feast the day before. The leaves had changed from bright hues of orange, red and yellow to brown crispy, frail leaflets that blew by in the chilly wind. Most of the trees had completely naked branches by this late in the season, there were a few scraggly leaves that hung to the tree for dear life but that wouldn't last much longer. Even though the trees weren't so beautiful anymore, Danny loved this time of year. The air was crisp, fresh and clean. He took a deep breath in as he walked home. He was really looking forward to tonight. He really liked Rico but he loved the idea of just hanging with Jo and Lacey.

Jo got home and told her mom about the dinner with Danny and Lacey, and she seemed even more excited about it then Jo.

"Honey, it's supposed to get even colder tonight, make sure you wear another extra layer."

"Mom, I know myself. I will be changing my clothes." Jo rolled her eyes, why do parents always forget that sixteen year olds can understand weather reports? It's not like they are a small child who can't. Jo ran up the stairs and threw her backpack on the bed. She had finished some of her homework in study hall today and she had five days to do the rest and it wasn't much. She would actually have time to relax. This made Jo very happy. She pulled off her coat, and shoes and changed into her green sweater layered over a tan thermal shirt and then pulled on a soft, warm pair of sweater like pants that were tan too. Then she pulled on fleece socks over the regular ones she already had on. Then she grabbed her trusty combat boots and put them on. She found her matching hat, gloves and scarf and sat them with her coat. She smoothed her hair out from changing clothes. She then sat down and looked at the time. She still had an hour to wait. She pulled out a book and began homework anyway.

Lacey made sure to be the first one to arrive. She wanted to make it seem like she was so excited for tonight, which she was, just in a different way then her two friends would think. Danny arrived next and sat down with a smile.

"Hey Lace."

"Hey Danny." Lacey replied, returning his smile.

"So, anything new with you?" Danny asked, he was till a little awkward with making conversation with the general public. It's the price he pays for being locked up for five years.

"Not since I saw you this afternoon." Lacey laughed. She looked out the door to see if Jo was coming yet. She had to time it just right, after they ordered drinks, she was just going to order water, and before they ordered food. It was hard to tell what she saw out the door, it was dark already, that's the one thing she didn't like about this time of year, it got dark so early. Just then the door to Johnny Cakes jingled and Jo walked in hugging herself for warmth.

"It's not even winter yet and I'm freezing." Jo sat down with a shiver.

"Well, that hasn't changed." Danny let out a laugh. "You used to get cold in the middle of summer."

"I know, I know, I'm pathetic." Jo was grinning. She knew this about herself.

"Nah, it's cute." Danny winked a little at her. Just then the waitress came around and took their drink orders, Jo got tea, Danny a Pepsi and of coarse Lacey, just a water. Lacey waited till just after the drinks came to fake the text. She reached into her pocket and made the screen light up.

"Aahh. I forgot my phone was on vibrate." Lacey said as she pulled her phone up to the table. "It's a text." She made it look like she was reading it. "My mom, she said that it's an emergency and I have to watch my sister."

"An emergency?" Danny asked. "Do you think everything is okay."

"Probably, Mom probably forgot she has a meeting, you know one of her club's that meet weekly. I should go. I don't want her mad at me." Lacey slid out of the booth. Luckily both of them were sitting on the same side backs to the door. This would make it easier.

"Bye Lace." Jo waved. Danny followed suit as she walked away. Lacey glanced back and walked to the door and went out. Then stood outside the window in a shadowed filled area and looked in at them. She knew this was going to be good.

**A/N The lead up to the date ended up being longer then I expected so we will get to the date next time. Sorry for any typos/mistakes. I didn't have much time this week. Two family emergencies. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us now." Danny smiled awkwardly at Jo. After his attempt of a confession to her about his feelings he wasn't sure what she was going to do or say. He may have known her since elementary school but she still managed to surprise him every now and again. "Are you okay with this?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She studied his face. That wasn't a smart thing to do, his eyes were so deep, like an ocean of melted chocolate. She looked away and sipped her drink. "We're just here to hang out like old times." Jo stated firmly.

"I thought there was three of you?" The waitress asked as she came back to take their order.

"There was, our friend got called home to watch her sister." Jo replied with a smile.

"Okay, good I thought I lost it for a moment." The waitress looked relieved. "What can I get for you, Handsome?" Danny looked a little taken back. Not too many people had been nice to him since he got back, but I guess things were changing since he was proven to be innocent.

"Jo is the lady, she should order first." Danny looked back down at the menu even though he knew what he wanted.

"Gentleman too, you lucky girl." The waitress smiled.

"Um, no, it's not..." She rolled her eyes, the same waitress had done this with her and Rico for a long time too. "I'll have the Veggie Burger and Seasoned Fries, please."

"I'll have the Double Burger with bacon and the Seasoned Fries sound really good." Danny added.

"Wow, you two are really cute together... what about your other boy? Did you break up or..."

"My friend Rico that I study with is just that, my friend and so is Danny, just friends." Jo replied a little annoyed. Waitress' were supposed to be polite, take you're order, bring you food and ask if needed anything as soon as your mouth is full. They aren't supposed to ask you about your personal life.

"Sorry, it's just, you look sweet with him. And he's really cute." She winked at Danny and looked down at the table again. She finally left and there was an awkward, slightly uncomfortable silence at the table for a few minutes.

"Why did the waitress just wink at them?" Lacey asked out loud and her breath fogged up the class in front of her. She stood there hugging herself trying to see in the window as to what was going on. She was shivering. She wondered if should could go back in undetected by her friends, but probably not they were both observant. She wouldn't be able to get to a place to see them clearly without them noticing. She was debating on going home but she had to know. So she stood shivering for more time trying to see past the other patrons and the booth two sitting there.

Rico was pacing his room. He knew he should have gone tonight it was killing him not knowing what was going on between Jo and Danny. He was half heart broken and half curious. He still held a small flame for Jo in his heart but he had to admit that she and Danny would be a good a couple. He hadn't realized it until Lacey talked to him about it. He wanted both of his friends to happy and if that meant them being together, he would have to deal. His recent, short term, girlfriend had made him realize that it might have just been a crush on Jo, but because they were best friends he had strong feelings for her, yes love, but maybe friend love, sixteen was still very young to really know. He ran a hand through his hair and flopped down on his bed. Stood back up and pulled on his jacket and shoes, it was killing him. He left to meet Lacey.

Danny and Jo had begun talking about everything... music, movies, books... Jo even explained the newest reality singing competition show to him.

"Isn't that the same as like all of them?" Danny scrunched his nose in disapproval.

"Yeah I know, I can't stand it but my mom is obsessed with all of them." Jo laughed. "I get stuck watching with her sometimes." They both put an arm on the table between their plates and their hands brushed against each other. There was no hiding their reaction from each other they jumped and looked at each other's eyes.

"So, you felt it too?" Danny asked shyly.

"What?" Jo tried to brush it off.

"I know you did." Danny's eyes were pleading. She couldn't take it.

"You mean the spark, the jolt of electricity that ran through my body when we touched? Nope, not all." Jo's sarcasm was coming out. She sipped her drink again. Danny took her hand in his and she nearly chocked on what she had in her mouth. She had felt it again.

"Can we please count this as a date?" Danny asked rubbing circles into the back of her hand with his thumb, it felt so good. She couldn't say anything she just nodded and took another sip while her face turned several shades of red. All the reservations she had about liking Danny as more then a friend had totally vanished in that moment.

"Hey Lacey, what's going on?" Rico asked close to Lacey. She jumped she hand't heard him approaching. "Sorry to scare you."

"It's okay. I was too focused on trying to see what's going on." Lacey had her face nearly pressed against the glass window.

"Well?" Rico asked.

"I don't know. I can't see anything from here." She replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away, I had to know." Rico admitted.

"Is it hard for you?" Lacey turned to look at Rico. He had such a sweet face.

"Not as hard as I thought it would be." He smiled a little. It was genuine. Rico looked even cuter in the street light, his features were being accentuated nicely. He really could be popular if he wanted. Lacey shook her head a little.

"All I can see it the back of their heads. It looks like they are just talking. I am freezing, it's so cold I want to give up." Lacey admitted.

"Come on, let's take a walk to the corner and get some Tea or Hot Chocolate." Rico tugged her arm. "My treat."

"Okay, fine." Lacey followed behind him and walked down the street to the Coffee House.

Danny and Jo left the dinner after Danny, like a gentleman, paid for the meal. They held hands, well sort of, they had gloves on now so it was different, but it still felt nice. Neither one of them had a licence yet so they were walking home. Danny would drop Jo off first before he continued his journey home. They walked close together for warmth. They looked up to the stars that were shining brightly above them. This time the silence was comfortable. They reached Jo's door and stood there for a moment not wanted to let go of each others hand. Danny leaned down and kissed Jo lightly on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss or passionate, but it still felt amazing. It was quick and over much to soon for both of them. It had felt like the whole world sank away and they were floating on air. Danny didn't want to scare her off, he wanted to take it slow. Jo deserved that after Tyler.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Danny apologized gazing at her eyes. Those green eyes that he could stare at forever.

"It's okay." Jo said leaning up and kissing him this time. A little deeper but still nothing serious. Yet it held so much feeling that when it ended they just looked at each other smiling.

"JO, What are you doing?" Chief Masterson yelled at his daughter from the doorway.

"Dad?"

"Damn, they left already." Lacey looked into the window again.

"We were only gone ten minutes." Rico said as he held his cup of Hot Chocolate tightly too keep his hands warm.

"I know." Lacey sighed. "Hey, you want to walk with me? I didn't drive here today."

"Sure. Why didn't you drive? It's so cold."

"I didn't want them to see my car still here after i left." Lacey answered accentuating the world left with air quotes.

"Right." They began walking.

**A/N What is Jo's Dad thinking, what's going to happen with that? Are Lacey and Rico going to bond some more? Stay tuned to find out. Since this is a co-write it takes longer to update, sorry it's been like a week, plus I was out of town for almost the whole week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Please take note that negative reviews have no effect on us. As the main writer, I took the comment about being young as a compliment. I was hoping to give the narrative a youthful aspect. I wanted it to sound like a 16 year old, not my 31 one year old self. As for assuming a fictional writing has anything to with what kind of friend I am, well that's just preposterous. Also, If you ship Lacey and Danny why are reading a story that ships Jo and Danny? (Reminding a certain guest reader that Lacey was the one who told Danny she knew he and Jo should be together and encouraged him to tell her, so saying I am belittling Lacey in this story by making her okay with them together is complete crap.) I think some of you shippers take fanfiction way too seriously, it's just supposed to be fun and for personal entertainment. As for being bias in the description of Jo and Lacey's former friendship, I just restated what was said or implied on the show, so the show must be bias too. Again I apologize for any typos or mistakes, I don't have much time to write lately so revising, editing and proof reading get pushed to the back. I am aware there are plenty of mistakes. I think much to fast for my typing abilities and sometimes things get typed wrong. I am a teacher and I do know my grammar, spelling and etc. Trust me on that. I just don't have time to proof. Okay sorry for the long Author's note, I wasn't going to address all that but I did anyway. **

**Chapter 5**

"Jo what were you doing?" Chief Masterson asked his daughter after he closed the door behind her. He was a little annoyed, angry but most of all concerned.

"Dad, I like Danny. What is so wrong about that? I have known him since I was a child." Jo reasoned as she sat on one of the stools by the kitchen island.

"Well, he is a boy, one who has been in Juvy..."

"Wrongly so, he didn't do anything wrong. If you are worried about him being a bad guy... tell me one thing he's done toward me since he's been back that's so terrible." Jo crossed her arms and looked her father in the eyes. She could be so stubborn, a trait she received from him. He looked to be in thought. Danny had been a perfect gentleman to Jo since he got home. He treated her with respect and care. He couldn't think of anything.

"Honey, it's not that. He's just been through so much and he might need time for himself. I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with someone who is emotionally and mentally not ready."

"I think he needs someone to talk too, to share his feelings with." Jo answered.

"He needs a friend, not a girlfriend. I don't want you dating him." Chief Masterson crossed his arms over his chest now too and looked down at her. He meant those words. Jo suspected that he didn't want her dating anyone. Good thing he didn't know much about Tyler and that whole situation, he might go crazy and end up in jail himself if he knew. Jo didn't know what to say. He was being ridiculous and over protective. Danny would never hurt her, at least she didn't think so. She decided to agree with her father out loud so he would be happy but do the opposite quietly so he wouldn't know.

"Fine, whatever you say, Dad." Jo glared at him for affect and stomped up to her room and slammed the door. She was getting good at lying, she really didn't like that. She hated lying but sometimes as a teenager it was necessary.

"Hey." Came a voice, a familiar and welcome voice. Jo nearly jumped when she heard it. The last time he snuck up here was when he was going to tell her how he felt.

"What are you still doing here?" Jo smiled up at Danny.

"I wanted another good night kiss." He leaned closer to her lips but the look in her pretty green eyes stopped him. She looked a bit concerned. "What?" he asked searching her expression for answers.

"My dad, he, um, doesn't want us to date." Jo breathed out gently. "But I'm not going to let that stop me." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, what do mean?" Danny leaned away from a little. He wasn't sure about the situation and he his gut was telling him to find out more.

"He's just being a dad, overprotective, not wanting his little girl to grow up." She sighed. "We will date, without him really knowing and after a while I'll tell him and when he sees I am still the same person I was before, he'll get over it. I might just have to deal with a grounding for lying but I think mom will be on our side. She loves you too." Danny thought this over. Her father would be like this about any boy, not just him. That made him feel better, he felt less like a black sheep.

"Okay." Danny said simply and kissed her again. When they parted lips, he departed, using the window of coarse.

Lacey and Rico where walking home and sipping on their hot chocolate. Rico was studying Lacey. She somehow looked different to him now that he knew her. When he used to see look at her he saw an unfeeling, mean, popular girl. Now, instead of cold stares, he saw sarcastic whit and confidence. Two things he admired greatly in a person. He also saw a gentle kindness in her eyes. Her eyes had a unique tint to them. They are brown but she has multi colored flecks in them. She was more intelligent and observant then he assumed she would be. That too was a good thing. He understood why her and Jo were close when they were younger.

"So Rico, I know you and Andie broke up. I was wondering if there is anyone new in your life?" Lacey as lightly as she took a sip of the warm, sweet beverage she held tightly in her hands.

"No. Why would there be. I am a socially awkward mess." Rico answered with a bit of a stutter, he wasn't expecting her to ask him that. Lacey laughed a little.

"Why are you so self deprecating? I told you the other day, you are cute. You are funny and intelligent. Why wouldn't girls like you?"

"They never have before." Rico answered with his head down.

"I can help you with that. You just need a little confidence boost." Lacey smiled wide.

"Jo tells me the same thing." He admitted.

"She's a smart one, that Jo, you should listen to her." This time Rico smiled at Lacey's words. "What do you say that once we get back to school on Monday I introduce you to some girls that would really like you. Don't worry, no one too intimidating, but I know a few artsy girls who are sweet that would love you." She linked her arms with his.

"Okay, it's a deal." Rico rolled his eyes but agreed with a smile. Lacey knew what she wanted and wouldn't take no for an answer so he agreed because he knew she would do it anyway. "Let's get home it's freezing." They skipped along gently to keep warm but not spill any of the contents of their cups.

**A/N Sorry so short. Next chapter will be the day after Thanksgiving, Rico will really be visiting his grandmother so he won't be there, but we will get Lacey, Jo and Danny together. (Remember there was something mentioned about Danny's family traditions)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N To the guest reviewer who keeps leaving me messages: I know it wasn't meant as a compliment, I'm not an idiot. I said I took it as one. If my story is so bad why do you keep coming back? Also, I don't give a crap what anyone thinks about my stories. I write for me, no one else. Fanfiction is for personal entertainment to see the characters do things you want them too. I totally respect that you ship Lacey and Danny, that's cool. But it seems you have made negative reviews on a lot of the Janny stories. The more sensitive authors get discouraged and that's not cool. If you don't like a story, simply write in the review positive constructive criticism and say it's not your type of story. That's all you need. You seem to think very highly of your opinions and that's good, but be respectful about it. So please be more mature about your reviews. **

**Sorry it's been over a week since my last update, I was having internet issues. Thank you to the readers and reviewers. You are all awesome, even the negative ones. I love it.**

**Chapter 6**

Jo woke up early the morning after Thanksgiving. She sighed as she dreaded throwing the blankets off. It had gotten even colder and she would love to stay warm and comfortable under the covers but she couldn't. She had made a promise to her two oldest friends. It had been their tradition years ago. It had started when Jo and Lacey's mom had decided to go Black Friday shopping together and sent the girls to Danny's because the massive Desai home would get professionally decorated for the holiday's. This would be the first time in five years the house would be decorated. It was also going to be done by the teens themselves. Danny and his mom were still quit well off but not enough to have a professional crew come in.

Jo reluctantly jumped out of the bed and ran to take a quick shower. She pulled on some warm fleece sweats and thick socks. She didn't want to feel any cold. She looked out the window and noticed a dusting of snow had covered the ground. She smiled. The first snow was always magical. It wouldn't matter how old someone was, the first snow was a happy thing. Jo ran downstairs and was pleasantly surprised to find both her mother and father cooking breakfast. They were laughing and flipping pancakes. She was so happy to see her parents in such a good place. It had been a while. They had their ups and downs too throughout all the recent drama.

"The pancakes smell great." Jo observed loudly.

"Thanks." Her mom smiled.

"Are you sure you're hungry this morning? You feasted yesterday." Chief Masterson teased as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Of coarse she's hungry she's a 16 year old."

"I can speak for myself. Yes, I'm starving." Jo's stomach growled as if on cue.

"What are your plans for today?" Jo's mom asked as she sat a plate of warm pancakes in front of her daughter as she sat down.

"Lacey and I are going over to Danny's to help him and his mom decorate for Christmas. Just like the old days." Jo replied taking a big bite of the syrup covered deliciousness.

"Jo, we talked about this the other night... You and Danny... not a good thing, you agreed." Chief Masterson stiffened a little.

"Dad, Lacey and I are going over there to help. A friend helps out when they can, right? You said Danny needs friends." Jo looked over at her mother who seemed to know that Jo still planned on her being more then Danny's friend. Her mom was so intuitive it was crazy.

"All right, fine." He grumbled and ate his pancakes.

"I'm proud of you, Kyle." Tess grinned at her husband. "You are being very good about this."

"Is Rico going to be there?" He asked hopeful. He trusted Rico. Rico wasn't a dangerous kind of boy.

"No, he's still at his grandmother's. He won't be back until tomorrow." Jo was finishing her pancakes.

"Oh." Was all her could say. Jo stood up and put her dishes in the sink and ran to brush her teeth. She returned and pulled on her heavy coat and boots.

"Bye, I'll see you later." Jo called as she put on her scarf, hat and gloves. She was in for another cold walk. She opened the door and saw that snow was falling again. For some reason this made her feel about eight years again and did a clumsy twirl as some beautiful while crystal like flakes danced to the ground.

Karen heard the doorbell ring as she was finishing cleaning the breakfast dishes. She wiped her hands on a towel and went to the door. She opened it and saw Lacey and Jo standing on the porch. She smiled they smiled back and for a quick moment she saw them as their ten year old selves. She invited them in out of the cold and closed the door. They began to take off all the layers of outerwear and hand them on the hooks. Their boots came off first and placed neatly on the rubber mat that would catch all the water off them as the snow melted. They still remembered she was a bit a clean freak. It made her feel good.

"Danny will be down in a few minutes. He's up in the attic. We have some old Christmas decorations up there from before we the house professionally done. To be honest I like these old one's better then any of the themes we had done. These are old and have meaning. Danny came down the stairs carrying a big box stuffed full to the brim.

"Oh, hey guys. I need help there's a few more of these up there." Danny said as the box hit the floor with a light thump. The girls followed him up to the attic and brought the boxes down. The first box Danny opened had the old lights in them. "Mom how old are these?" He looked them over carefully.

"About 20 years. Why?" Karen answered.

"Well, they make better lights now. Ones that when one bulb goes out, the rest stay lit. The LED ones save on power too." Lacey spoke up.

"I guess I better go get us some new lights then." Karen smiled.

"Let me come with you, I love getting lights." Lacey pleaded with big eyes.

"Okay, you can show me these new-age lights." Karen and Lacey went to the coat hooks and pulled on their coats and boots.

"Jo, Danny, get started with the fake pine garland. I want it wrapped around the banisters and over the mantle." Karen called out.

"Okay Mom, we're on it." Danny replied with a smile. He was extremely excited to be home for Christmas. He was also kind of glad Jo was there with him alone for a little while. They found the box with the green garland and began to untangle it from itself.

"I don't think the person who packed this box knew there is certain way you have to wrap it so it doesn't get all, well like this." Jo pointed out as she looked confused at a particularity complicated knot. Danny laughed and held up his equally tough knot. "Hey I think ours are attached." Jo observed. She pulled the garland apart enough so she could step through with her piece. Then Danny caught on and loosed a piece of his. He was able to step through and it made the rest of the knots easier to get undone. They began a careful yet hilarious process of undoing the garland. At one point Jo took a step and lost her balance and nearly fell over. Luckily Danny caught her by the arm. "Thanks." Jo smiled.

"Anytime." Danny bowed and Jo rolled her eyes. They continued to work till they were free. They wrapped the garland like Karen wanted and began to put out the other decorations. They covered the dinning room table with a red and green tablecloth and used the cotton like fake snow on all the services they could and placed all the little holiday nick-knacks on them. Danny felt really good doing this kind of thing with Jo. She was so happy and in awe of all the decorations. She would pull each one out carefully and examine it. He loved the look on face as she did it.

"We're back" Lacey called as the front door opened. A few minutes later Karen and Lacey appeared with ten shopping bags.

"This looks wonderful." Karen gushed as she looked around. "You two made a really good team."

"Thanks." Danny and Jo answered together.

"Mom, how many lights did you get?" Danny surveyed the bags.

"Probably too much, but I couldn't help it. There is so much variety out there now." She looked in the bags till she found what she was looking for. "Here, these white lights will look good wrapped with the green garland, Lacey you take care of that. You need to be inside where it's warm. Jo and Danny, take these colored lights outside and wrap the trees, bushes and house." She gave them three bags full of lights. They shrugged and pulled on their coats, boots, hats and gloves. They headed outside and got the ladder out of the shed.

Inside, Lacey and Karen found the box with the large artificial Tree in it. They pulled out all the pieces and began setting it up. They were going to do the tree and then hang the mistletoe they had gotten.

"Oh, Lacey can you hand this out to Danny, he can hang it on the door." Karen handed Lacey the beautiful wreath she had gotten.

"Karen, this is so beautiful." Lacey looked at the wreath, it was real and smelled incredible. It had a sparkly red bow and gold glitter on it. It also had tiny round glass ornaments attached to it in such a way it seemed impossible. Lacey went over to the door and opened it a crack. "Hey Jo." She called to the girl standing at the bottom of the latter, hold it steady so it wouldn't wobble and scare Danny or worse make him fall. "I'm putting the wreath on the porch, you guys can hang it while you are out there." Lacey quickly shut the door when Jo nodded. She didn't want to move much from the bottom of the latter.

Jo wasn't minding looking up at Danny from this angle. He has a nice butt. They worked quickly with the cold and got done in record time. Karen was right, they did make a good team. They worked quietly and efficiently. They looked at their work from the street and smiled. It was still daylight out but it was cloudy (it was snowing) and they could see the lights well enough to know it looked good. Danny picked the wreath up from the porch and hung it on the door. Then pushed it open and pulled Jo in behind him. They were shivering and once they had the outwear off Karen handed them each a cup of hot chocolate. Jo wrapped her hands around the cup tightly and sighed.

"Thank you." Jo said to Karen and took sip.

"Yeah, thanks Mom." Danny grinned and copied Jo's movements because his hands were also cold.

"Why don't you two go sit on the ledge in front of the fire place and warm up." Lacey suggested.

"Good idea." Jo smiled and they headed over that way.

"Oh my gosh, the tree looks perfect." Danny exclaimed when he saw it. The inside of the house looked like a winter wonderland. They only used white lights inside and with all the fake snow and greenery it was magical.

"One more touch." Karen said as she headed to the corner. She put on some classic Christmas songs. They played softly in the background while Jo and Danny got warm by the fire.

"Well, I should get home for dinner." Lacey said. She went over to hug Jo and Danny goodbye. "By the way, you know you're sitting under mistletoe right?" She winked and flounced toward the door. Karen said goodbye to her as she left. Karen was starting dinner for her and Danny. Jo was welcome to stay too, if she didn't leave soon.

"Um, we are." Jo looked up and saw the plant hanging from the underside of the mantle.

"Well, it is tradition." Danny smiled and leaned in. Jo welcomed the kiss. It gave her butterflies. It was light and gentle and perfect. She opened her eyes when he pulled away. She was looking right into his. "Jo, I know we kind of had a date the other day, but would you want to maybe try it for real?" Jo looked at him but stayed quiet. Did he just ask her out. "They are playing 'It's a Wonderful Life' in the theater this weekend and I thought we could go tomorrow night."

"I would love too." Jo answered with a smile. They got up and Danny walked her to the door and since he is such a gentleman he helped her with her coat. They hugged goodbye and Jo already had a plan. She would tell her mom the truth but tell her dad that all four of them were going to the movie... or would that seem like a double date? Maybe they needed a fifth person to make the numbers odd."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jo spent the whole night worrying about what she was going to tell her father about going out this afternoon. She and Danny had decided to see the matinee showing of "It's A Wonderful Life." They had come to that agreement because it was cold outside and neither one of them wanted to be out in the evening when it would get even colder. The other reason was because it would be easier for Jo's date to believe that it wasn't a date. Jo didn't really like lying to her father, she had done it more recently in the past but it had been to save her friends reputation and life, really. This was a lie that didn't have any morality to it. It was simply going against him. Jo sighed as she got out of bed and pulled on some warm and comfortable clothes. She sighed again as she went downstairs to fix herself some breakfast. Jo looked out the window and saw her mother was out in the garage making a pot or a vace, she couldn't tell from here. She smiled. Her mother was so talented. After eating and cleaning up she went out to talk to her mom.

"Mom?" Jo asked lightly and she opened came into the garage.

"Yes, what is it, honey?" Tess didn't look up she was focused on the task in front of her.

"May I talk to you about something?"

"Of coarse."

"Well, you can't tell Dad." Jo looked down at her feet and played with her hair.

"Oh, it's serious." Tess stopped the pottery wheel and motioned for Jo to sit down on the other stool. Jo did. "Spill it."

"Well, I figure you know that Danny and I are not just friends... we're... You know I don't even know exactly what we are at the moment, but we are starting something."

"Yes, I know." Tess smiled.

"I know I told dad that I agreed with him about Danny needing just friends, but I can't help the way I feel about him, especially when he kisses me." Jo blushed a little.

"Don't worry, this is safe with me. I agree that your father is being too overprotective and, well, he's being an ass." Tess admitted. Jo laughed and looked at her mother with a bit of surprise. "At least about this. I mean he's known Danny since he was a baby and now that he's been cleared and proven innocent of everything, you'd think you're father would see that he is the same sweet and caring boy he always was. But it is a father's job to worry about his daughter." Tess reached for Jo's face but stopped when she remembered she had wet clay all over them.

"Danny and I are going to the movies later and I wanted to tell a fib to dad that it's a group thing, you know a bunch of friends going together... but I'm afraid if I say that Rico, Lacey, Danny and I are going it will sound more like a double date because of the even numbers."

"Don't worry, he won't think that. If say Rico and Lacey were dating he might jump to that conclusion but since they aren't... he wouldn't think that."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Tess said. "Do Lacey and Rico know that they are in on the plan?

"Yes, we texted them last night. They were both cool with it. Well, it took Rico a few minutes but he's good now." Jo hugged her mother, "Thanks Mom. You are the best."

"I know." Tess kissed Jo's cheek. Jo now had to tell her father she was going out later. He started to protest but then smiled and said okay.

"Tell Lacey and Rico I said hello." Kyle said to his daughter. "And Danny." Jo nodded.

Danny waited for Jo in front of the movie theater. He had never seen the entire movie before. When he was younger he would fall asleep before it was over. He was excited to finally see the end and maybe understand why it was a such a classic. He pulled his coat tighter as the wind blew. He shivered. He was afraid they were in for a harsh winter. He saw Jo approaching, she was hugging her arms, bundled up in a coat, hat, gloves, scarf and boots.

"You could have waited inside." Jo said as she approached Danny. He grabbed her hand.

"That wouldn't be very gentleman-like." Danny smiled. Jo rolled her eyes.

"It's cold, chivalry can be put on hold."

"No, not for you. You deserve it." Danny kissed her cheek. They walked into the theater and Danny bought tickets. "Jo, here take my coat and stuff and find us seats while I get the snacks." Danny pulled off his coat and gloves and handed them to Jo.

"Sure." Jo said and headed into the theater. Jo picked out seats right in the middle. Not too close, not too far away from the screen. There was a small amount of people at this showing and everyone seemed to have found their places away from everyone else. Giving everyone a bit of privacy. Danny found Jo and sat down next to her. He put the extra large container of popcorn on the arm rest between them. "That's a lot of popcorn." Jo looked wide eyed.

"I know, I'm kind of hungry and I figured you would be too." He handed her a drink and she put it in the cup holder on the other side of her. The theater lights went dim and the movie began. Jo could never watch the beginning without getting a little emotional. Every time she saw the part where they go through George's life it makes her sad. He had all these dreams, wonderful plans but then he kind of got stuck in a life he didn't really see himself having. But she supposed that's why the ending was so great, when he pulls himself through. Jo reached into the popcorn only to feel Danny's hand already in the bucket.

"Sorry." Jo whispered and pulled her hand out quickly.

"It's perfectly okay." Danny said as he felt that little tickle of excitement on his skin. Jo smiled and he could see her dimples. She was just so adorable. Their hands touched several times throughout the movie and even though they had kissed a few times, these light touches were just as sweet and felt just as nice. When the movie was over Danny was in thought. He fully enjoyed the movie and could kind of understand why George felt stuck and depressed. He was glad he came home happy in the end. Danny wanted a happy ending. He wasn't sure he'd ever get one but he wanted one. Danny held out his hand to Jo and she took it. They stood up together and pulled on their coats. They took their trash and threw away on the way out. Outside they walked close together to keep warm. Danny had his arm around Jo and hers was around his waist. She was leaning into him. He liked this feeling. Being close to a girl again. They walked over the the park and sat on the swings. Jo began to swing and Danny watched her for a moment. She looked happy and free, very much like he remembered her to be. He pushed off and caught up to her and they began laughing.

"You know, this is going to sound so ridiculous..." Jo began, "I miss this, swinging, being a kid, really."

"I know, I miss it too." Danny realized they were swinging in synch. He began laughing recalling a silly game that used to get played back in elementary school.

"What are you laughing about?" Jo asked.

"Look, we're married." Danny's face lit up and his laughter grew. Jo rolled her eyes but started laughing.

"You are so childish." She teased lightly.

"You said you missed being a kid." Danny grinned. "Who says we can't act like kids every now and then?" He paused. "I think it's good for the soul." Jo nodded in agreement. "Ready?" Danny asked as reached for her hand.

"Yes." They counted to three and jumped off the swings. They landed on their feet but Jo almost fell, but Danny caught her. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in closer. Their lips touched lightly at first. Then it grew into a more passionate kiss. Jo shivered but not from the cold. They pulled apart in need of air and returned to their close and comfortable walking until they had to part ways. At which time Danny gave her another kiss that made her knees weak and her heart skip a beat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rico arrived at Johnny Cake's first that Tuesday afternoon. It was snowing again and he rushed inside and sat down at their favorite booth. He missed the time, which wasn't that long ago, when it was just Jo and himself coming to study. He was extremely glad that he still got time to spend with Jo even though their study group had doubled in size. Rico had a fear that Lacey would pull in other kids just because she was popular and it would ruin things completely. Lacey wouldn't do it on purpose, she is an amazing girl and people seemed to be pulled to her like she held her own gravitational pull.

"Hey Rico." Jo said happily as she slid into her normal seat right next to him. She nudged him with her elbow a little and he smiled at her. Jo grinned. Rico is her best friend. She loved him just as much as she loved her mother and father. She wasn't sure she would have made it through 9th grade without him.

"So, Jo, what's been going on with you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I'm sorry, Rico." Jo suddenly looked pained. She never would want to hurt Rico.

"It's fine, Jo, I was just asking what's up?" Rico grabbed he arm in a light squeeze so she knew he was really okay.

"I've been busy with stuff." Jo looked relieved. "How was your Grandma?"

"She's good. It was a great Thanksgiving. My cousin got a little too tipsy and told everyone he was gay. Everyone but Grandma knew because we weren't sure how she would take it." Rico began. "It turns out she knew all a long and was fully supportive."

"I told you your grandmas was cool." Jo added.

"So what is stuff, exactly?" Rico pushed Jo a little further. He knew very little about the "date" Lacey set up for the two of them and Lacey hinted that more happened when they asked them to cover for them but didn't say anything else. Rico wasn't sure he really wanted to know. Even though his torch for Jo was down to a small match, his heart still felt a twinge of pain when he thought about Danny and Jo together.

"You know, just stuff." Jo said flatly. "Like school work, parents, holiday stuff." She pulled out her math book and a notebook to begin today's assignment.

"Sorry I'm late." Lacey said as she through her backpack down and slid into the booth across from the two and slid in to sit across from Rico.

"It's cool, Lace, we haven't started yet." Rico replied with a smile. Lacey couldn't help but smile back. He had such a charming smile and didn't know it.

"Damn, it's cold outside." Danny said as he sat in the open seat across from Jo. He rubbed his hands together as he took off his gloves. "Wher are we beginning today?"

"Math." Jo held up her book to show him. He nodded and pulled out his own assignment.

"So, Jo, Danny, what happened with you two on Saturday afternoon?" Lacey asked.

"I already told you nothing." Jo answered but she shifted in her seat giving away the fact that she was lying.

"I don't believe you, you texted me and Rico asking us to say that we were at the movies with you two if anyone asked, especially your father..." Lacey stared again.

"Nothing." Danny replied sharply. He and Jo figured that the less people knew the less chance that Jo's dad would figure it out.

"Don't you start." Lacey glared at Danny. "I have been at this with her for two days." Lacey sighed. "I know something is going on, I mean after the mistletoe..."

"Mistletoe, what?" Rico spoke up.

"At Danny's house, on Friday, after we finished decorating, he and Jo had to kiss, they were under the mistletoe. Then we get this message about covering for you..."

"Okay, fine but you can't say anything to anyone, my dad doesn't want me to be dating Danny, he thinks Danny just needs friends right now, at least that's his excuse. But we are dating, well, I think we are." Jo looked up at Danny and he nodded. Rico squirmed in his seat. He still couldn't fully accept this. It was bad enough with Tyler but at least he was jerk that Rico could look down upon. He likes Danny.

"So you and Danny are thing now?" Sarita, Lacey's best friend had approached the table. Jo covered her face in embarrassment. How is it anytime she decided to go against her father someone was there to catch her. Jo is a good girl. She never gets into trouble, until recently anyway. "I don't know how people will react to that. The good girl with the bad boy..." She trailed off. "Look Lacey, if you still want to be on the winter ball comity you better come to the next meeting or you are out. I only signed up so we could hang out but now I actually have responsibilities."

"I'm sorry, Sarita, I totally forgot, I'll be there Thursday. We are in the middle of homework, I'll call you later." Lacey pleaded.

"Yeah, right." Sarita rolled her eyes and headed out the door.

"So, do you think she's going to tell everyone?" Rico asked.

"I can guarantee it." Lacey sighed and gave Danny and Jo an apologetic look.

"Why does everyone still see me as a bad boy? I have been cleared of all charges ever." Danny slumped.

"Don't worry, bad boy reputations are good, besides you still spent five years in Juvy. You have seen things." Lacey smiled at him and Danny let out a laugh.

"I guess that's true... but to be honest, I didn't see that much in Juvy. I saw a fight or two, nothing more then what goes on at school." Danny admitted.

"Come on dude, I would love to have people think I'm tough, go with it." Rico encouraged. Danny finally nodded in agreement.

"We have to get some work done you know." Jo stated. The waitress brought over their usual drinks and asked if they wanted to order yet. They didn't. They discussed the math assignment and begin to work on it in a comfortable silence until Danny blew his straw wrapper and Rico who was focused he didn't even notice, which caused the girls to laugh. It felt good to feel like a normal teenager again. Even if it did feel like they had reverted to much more childish ways. If anyone deserved to feel bliss, it was this group.

**A/N: Thank you so much readers and reviewers, all are appreciated and loved. Thank you for coming back each chapter. We hope you are all still enjoying this sweet, fluffy story. It's light and cute and that's all it needs to be. We know there are a lot of DACEY shippers who have read this and we are glad you have. It shows unity among a fandom that has had drama in the past. Way to build a bridge and get over it! That is what fanfiction is all about. Bringing your personal imagination to life with characters you love and respect. Writing is a very personal thing and brings great pleasure to those who give it a try. So, again We thank you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning as the foursome entered Green Grove High all eyes were on them. Jo wanted to cover her face and die of embarrassment, she didn't like the attention. Danny smiled lightly and guided Jo away. Lacey being outgoing loved the eyes on her and Rico looked like a deer, waiting to be shot by a hunter.

"I can't believe Danny picked her." A senior girl was saying to her friend. "He's so gorgeous and she is just so blah."

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Lacey asked. "If it was what I think it was, then you are blind. Jo is pretty but it's not all about looks. Jo is smart, funny and sweet. She's also loyal and hardworking. You are just jealous because you know you are nowhere near as amazing and beautiful as she is." Lacey was in the girl's face.

"What happened to you Lacey, you used to be in the popular group but lately you have been spending all your time with those outcasts? The girl responded.

"If they are such losers then why does it matter who they date?" Lacey pointed out and the girl opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. "That's what I thought." She turned back to see Jo and Danny had left the scene and Rico looking at her with an amused look.

"You know Lacey, you have guts." Rico gave her one of his rare but oh so charming smiles.

"You want to really get people talking?" Lacey whispered to Rico. "And make them unsettled?" Rico nodded. So Lacey smiled at him, winked and grabbed his hand and pulled him along after Jo and Danny. Rico could used to that, a strong, confident, popular, and extremely pretty girl holding his hand.

"Ugghh, why did Sarita have to say something?" Jo put her head down on the desk she was sitting at.

"It's just who she is, she likes stirring things up. She says it makes life interesting. In a small town like this, you can't blame her." Lacey defended her friend. Sarita is kind of a bitch but if you are her friend, she is a good friend to have.

"Why does it bother you to have everyone talking about you? It just means they know you are deserving of their time. They just have to realize they might not be deserving of your time." Danny gently pushed Jo's chin up with two fingers under her chin. It was a cheesy line, yes, and it didn't come out exactly like he wanted but he meant it. Most of the people in this school were not worth Jo's time or thoughts but Jo being Jo cared too much about everyone's happiness. She wanted everyone to be happy and content and to not be involved with all the school gossip and drama. But now here she was in the middle of a big scandal. Her eyes were damp from tears that had threatened to fall but she looked at him with confusion and admiration.

"I'm not worth their time." Jo replied. "I'm just a shy bookworm. They don't need to care about me."

"You're wrong. you are so much more then that." Danny kissed her cheek and Lacey and Rico nodded in agreement.

"You should be glad that high school rumors stay in school and don't reach the community." Rico began. "Otherwise, your dad would find out you and Danny are together."

"I never even thought of that." Jo's head flopped down again. "What if this is that one piece of gossip that finds it's way out of school and into the ears of the community?"

"It won't be. If it does, just tell your dad that it's just a rumor because you have been spending time together." Lacey grinned and her eyes shown with an idea. "Remind him that High School is full of stupid rumors that are rarely true."

"Thanks Lacey, you are a genius." Jo sighed and took a deep breath. We should get to our first classes. This room will be filling up soon." They headed out the door and to their respective first period glasses.

The rest of the day the school was a buzz about Jo and Danny as well as Rico and Lacey. People were beginning to see the realness of a new friendship forming between the popular girl and the braining geek.

**A/N A Winter Ball, Christmas and New Years will happen and then it will be the end of this story. I wonder if Lacey will continue her friendship with Sarita? What the heck is going on with Lacey and Rico? Will Jo's dad find out? YOU will have to wait and read to find out. We love all of you readers and reviewers. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Sarita, I know I slacked off for the first two meetings but does it really mean that I have to do all this work by my self?" Lacey asked her friend.

"Yes. It's only fair. I, I mean we, the rest of the committee came up with the theme and the plan to decorate all without you so you get to do the rest." Sarita gave one of her signature smirks. Lacey knew that it was because Sarita felt that she had abandoned her for Jo, Danny and Rico. That hadn't been her intention but she could see why Sarita felt hurt so she put up no more protest about it. Sarita walked away with a confident bounce.

"Lacey, I'll help you with the decorations. I love shopping for that kind of stuff." Phoebe smiled. She was a bit odd but she was a nice person to have around.

"Thanks." Lacey returned. "Now if I could just get some help with the flyers."

"Hey I don't do tape." Phoebe laughed and packed up the rest of her books and headed out the door. She almost knocked into Rico who was on his way into the room.

"Hey Rico, what's up?" Lacey said as she closed her own backpack.

"Hi Lacey, just waiting for you guys so we can go to the dinner."

"Do you know where Jo and Danny are? I haven't seen them." Lacey looked out the door curiously.

"Yeah, Danny had to talk to the History teacher, he is still catching up. I haven't see Jo since Chem." Rico replied as he leaned against the wall. Lacey studied him carefully again. She'd noticed before how adorable he is but she realized that with his shy, introverted personality he could be just as mysterious as Danny. Rico was in fact, a very hot guy. Why didn't other girls notice. She was going to find him a date.

"Do you want to help me with something while we wait?" Lacey asked as Rico's eyes landed on her with a raised eyebrow of curiosity. "Hang some posters for the Winter Ball." Rico nodded and grabbed the tape sitting on the table. They began to plaster the walls with colorful advertisements.

"Who's idea was it to have the theme be "Snowed In'?" Rico asked.

"Probably Sarita. I should have been there to suggest something else." Lacey answered as Rico handed her a fully taped poster to hang up.

"Why can you only wear white, silver/grey or light blue?" Rico asked.

"Because according to Sarita those are the colors of cold, snow and ice."

"Oh, so no black." Rico sighed.

"Hey, you've got a date?" Lacey questioned surprised, confused, and to be honest a little disappointed.

"No, but I only have one suit and it's black. But I wasn't planning on going anyway so it doesn't matter." Rico looked down at his feet.

"Why do you do that? Look down all the time? Jo does it too." Lacey observed. Was it a habbit one picked up from the other or did it have to do with being shy and not very confident?

"I don't know." Rico shrugged. "I just don't get all this, dances, dates, you know. I had a girlfriend, Annie but that lasted like five minutes. So I don't know anything."

"Well, good thing I'm here to teach you. You know I told you were cute before but you still need confidence. Tell you what, I'll take you shoppinf for a new suit and show you that girls do like you." Lacey pleaded with her gorgeous eyes, he couldn't say no. He just nodded. He completely understood why the whole school loved her and why she was popular.

"I am so sorry I'm late, I was reading and I got lost in the story. Can I help?" Jo apologized and asked as approached Lacey and Rico.

"Me too" Danny's voice came from the other side.

"Sure, Rico, Jo, you keep going down this hall. Danny, we'll go get another tape and head the other way." Lacey took half the poster and dragged Danny along.

"So, did I hear right that Lacey is taking you shopping and showing you off?" Jo teased lightly.

"I think so." Rico still looked a little confused.

"Come on Rico, you're cute, Lacey has a great eye for clothes, you'll have a date in like three seconds." Jo encouraged. "You are such a good guy. Don't worry so much."

"Jo, you are the best." Rico smiled and that dull ache he had for her was gone. He now finally had a friend love for Jo, no more then that. "Let's hit the corner with a ton of posters." He pulled her along and they laughed and talked while they hung.

"I would think you are asking Jo to this?" Lacey questioned Danny. As he took the poster and hung it up.

"I don't know, it's just after the last dance, I don't know if dances are really our thing." Danny replied. "Jo has never been one to go and I just can't seem to shake everyone's opinions of me. It might be really weird."

"Danny, please ask her. It won't be any fun without you guys there."

"Do you have a date?" Danny asked.

"Not yet. But I still have a few days." Lacey grinned.

"I'll think about it." Danny smiled back.

**Time Lapse: The Winter Ball**

"Jo did I tell you how absolutely stunning you look?" Danny asked as he lead Jo into the gym on his arm. Jo blushed a deep red and looked down.

"Only about a hundred times." Jo giggled. She wanted to kick herself, she doesn't want to be one of those girls. She composed herself. Jo's dress was pale blue with silver sequin and her mother had tied silver hair tinsel into her hair and she was wearing a silver snowflake necklace with matching earrings and glittery sliver ballet flats. Danny's suit was a blue/grey with a light blue and silver stripped tie. He had pulled his hair back into a low tail.

"What are you doing here with him? You could do so much better." Sarita glared at at Lacey and gave Rico a disgusted look. Lacey and Rico had decided to go together because Lacey had spent so much extra time on the decorations that she didn't have time ask anyone and Rico hadn't had the courage to ask anyone.

"Sarita, Rico is actually really cool and he's cute. We are going to have fun. Lighten up." Lacey said as she pulled Rico in. Lacey had kept her promise to take Rico shopping. His suit was shiny and cute perfectly for him. It was silver and he wore a white shirt that had silver threat woven in. His tie was silver too. Lacey had on a white dress with silver jewels. Her shoes were white but with silver accents. She had her hair up in a complicated braid/bun with sliver clips and head band holding into place.

"Lacey, you look lovely, truely lovely." Rico said softly as she pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"Thanks, Rico and as I said when we bought that suit, you look extremely hot." Lacey giggled as Rico danced awkwardly.

"Lacey, the decorations look so amazing." Phoebe said as she came over to the group. Phoebe had done the shopping but never bothered to show up for the decorating.

"Thanks, but these three deserve a lot of credit too, they helped." Lacey gestured at her three friends. Phoebe gave them a smile and head nod and went back to her date. The gym did look fantastic, you could hardly tell it was a gym. They had hung white tulle all over the walls and from the rafters. They had put up white lights and silver snowflakes. They used some light blue lighting from the floor up so it all was a glow.

They spent the evening laughing, dancing and singing. For that night everything that had happened in the past seemed to just slip away and four friends were having a normal night of innocent teenage fun. Jo's dad had approved the night because he thought they were going as a group and they had. They weren't even lying about that. Their conscious' were clear and free for the night.


End file.
